Más que sangre
by Beatriz Montiel
Summary: después del despertar de Saya, un grupo de desafortunados sucesos comienzan a aparecer, tal parece que la vida de saya está destinada a siempre estar bañada en sangre.


Blood : Más que sangre

Capitulo 1: después de tanto tiempo.

Habían ya pasado diez pesados años en la vida de Kai. Su nueva vida como padre era realmente prometedor, sin olvidar que ser el papá de gemelas era como volverse loco, sobre todo cuando lloraban las dos criaturas sin tener razón aparente, los terribles dos años y luego por fin la calma regresó. Por suerte, Julia y David estaban ahí para "ayudar" cuando parecía que iba a perder la cordura. Kai se preguntaba que pasaría cuando su hermanita despertara, cada noche oraba por que cuando llegara ese momento tuviera el valor de decirles quienes eran, cada vez que surgía algo extraño, como buen padre explicaba con mucho tacto. Siempre fue difícil tomando en cuenta que son dos niñas y que son como "vampiros extraterrestres", pero había conseguido la confianza de ellas y el cariño, obvio, les había contado cada punto del desarrollo que tendrían hasta donde el sabía, bueno… casi todo… aún no les contaba su origen, siempre que las niñas tocaban el tema, el decía que era un tema para otro día… la pregunta es: ¿cuándo sería ese día?

Cada noche les contaba una historia diferente que para las niñas era un relato increíble, el cuento contaba la vida de dos gemelas que se habían lastimado la una a la otra y ahora estaban en guerra. Así desde que tenían dieciséis años hasta siempre, porque eran casi inmortales, solo la sangre de la primera, mataba a la segunda y la sangre de la segunda mataba a la primera. Kai las criaba como niñas ordinarias: les mandaba a bañar casi 10 veces, les ordenaba comer sus vegetales, les exigía buenas notas y las castigaba… Eran "normales"… Estrella y Estela eran sus nombres.

Al contrario de Kai, a Haji le preocupaba más que dos chechas criaturas: Saya había DESAPARECIDO de su crisálida ¡y No SABÍA dónde estaba! Así que su búsqueda constante no le llevaba a ningún lugar, era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Miles de cosas le rondaban por la cabeza, sobre todo para que querrían a Saya, o no, esa no era la pregunta, la pregunta era: ¿quién se habría atrevido a entrar a una tumba familiar y cómo fué que no se dió cuenta?

El tiempo no perdona distancia ni hechos, nadie mas que Haji lo sabía, gracias al tiempo la gente moría, gracias al tiempo su Saya dormía; y eso era un hecho. Todas las noches buscaba a Saya en un lugar diferente, incluso, ya le pasaba por la mente que la quiróptero no estaba en la ciudad, luego movía su cabeza en un inútil intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Entonces cerca de un hospital sintió un aroma muy sutilmente conocido. Posiblemente Julia, así que no dio importancia al aroma y mejor decidió seguir pero ahora a pie.

A lo lejos una disco se hacia ver por la cantidad de luces neón que habían en su fachada, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una voz… "¡¿la voz de Diva en un antro?!" Fue el pensamiento del caballero, caminó hacia la entrada y el hombre le de la puerta no fue obstáculo, porque un simple movimiento de su parte fue lo necesario para pasar totalmente desapercibido, estando adentro, entre la multitud, miró en todos lados, la gran mayoría de personas que habían asistido se habían ya transformado en monstruos, un CD era lo que había escuchado, no había tiempo para averiguar quién había llevado el CD. Haji hábilmente acabó con los que pudo antes de que llegara la policía.

- Parece que era el CD que usaban para despedir a los asistentes, Gordo, toma muestras de todo lo que se consume aquí – Dijo un tipo rubio de ya conocida voz. Haji miraba el operativo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, de haber sabido que era el Escudo Rojo, pudo talvez haberse quedado, pero habiéndolo pensado mejor, no.

Como no se le habría ocurrido que talvez el Escudo Rojo estaba tratando de hacer experimentos con la sangre de Saya nuevamente, si eso era así. Ahora sí lo escucharían, definitivamente no saldría huyendo como en Vietnam… es decir, no podía renunciar al Escudo Rojo, si ya no pertenecía a él.

- buenos días padre –se acercó a Kai una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules muy parecida a Riku.

- buenos días, Estrella – le dio su desayudo - ¿y tu hemana? Julia no debe tardar en venir, en al momento, otra niña parecida a la primera bajaba con un libro en la mano, y lentes puestos.

- Buen día pa – dijo secamente. Esta era Estela, la diferencia física entre Estrella y Estela eran sus ojos, Estela tiene los ojos cafés. Kai le entregó el desayuno y respondió su saludo.

Al momento llegaba el hijo de Julia, Andros, acompañado de su madre. Julia se acercó a Kai mientras las gemelas platicaban con el niño de su misma edad.

- Ella está reaccionando bien, David me dijo que el ataque de hoy por la madrugada, estaba casi terminado, creen que Haji ha vuelto, si lo vez seria bueno que lo convencieras… Es necesario para la investigación – dijo en un susurro – Kai, Saya esta reaccionando, ya tiene conciencia. Solo resta esperar si no pasara como en Vietnam, la tenemos en un cuarto aislado, cerca del banco de sangre por si despertara incontrolable, tranquilizarla. ¡Bien Kai! Te las devuelvo en la tarde, ¡Adiós! – gritó claro ya que vio que las niñas acabaron de desayunar.

- Haji… - dijo en voz baja, como si esperara a que el hombre apareciera por arte de magia.

Sobre un edificio Haji, había utilizado sus habilidades de quiróptero para escuchar la plática de Julia con Kai, era el momento justo para hablar con Kai, acerca de qué se supone que hacen con Saya, ¿es qué acaso querían que Saya hiciera una masacre como en Vietnam? La verdad era de pensarse, fuera como fuera, Saya es una guerrera, y si ni a él que es su fiel escudero lo reconoció, que más podría ser de unos pobres seres que apenas saben quien es.

Esperó que el automóvil se perdiera en la distancia, y entonces trató de visitar a Kai, pero enseguida un grupo de personas entró al restaurante. Haji no podía creer su mala suerte, así que mejor se dedicó hacer lo que el siempre hacía… Tocar el Violoncello: siempre el tocaba la gente se acercaba a escuchar el bello sonido del instrumento, le dejaban unas cuentas monedas, e incluso billetes, pero el punto era que hacía siempre con el dinero… ¿comer? El no comia… ¿ropa? Podría ser, aunque siempre vestía la misma muda de ropa... ¿alojo?... realmente no dormía… lo que sí era seguro, era que guardaba el dinero para cuando fuera necesario, talvez una cuerda para su instrumento, ¡que sabemos!

Mientras tanto ya entrada la noche, Julia estaba peleando con un agotador reporte acerca del estado de salud de Saya, el cual sencillamente concluía en: Normal, Saya diariamente tenía transfusiones de sangre por lo que su rostro se veía rosado, se veía sana y sus signos vitales daban buen augurio. Eran ya las 12:00am cuando decidió que por fin era tiempo ya de regresar a su casa, se talló los ojos como fiel muestra que estaba cansada y que no iba a llegar a pelear con Andros y David por lo que seguramente sería un desastre en su casa. Así que resignada partió a su hogar.

Al rededor de la 1:00am Saya abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, no tenia idea alguna de donde podría estar, se quitó todos lo cables que la monitoreaban y el catete que le transfería la sangre, y escuchó un gruñido, gruñido que por alguna razón le parecía muy conocido, se puso en pie con mucha dificultad y comenzó a seguir el sonido hasta llegar a emergencias, ahí vio a los médicos en turno totalmente drenados de su sangre, el gruñido se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al banco de sangre, caminando entre los pasillos veía a una que otra enfermera muerta con una cara de horror bien marcada en su expresión, caminó hacia una puerta que estaba entre abierta.

Al entrar miró a una especie de monstruo- murciélago que trataba bobamente de abrir el refrigerador donde estaban las bolsas de sangre, entonces Saya veía en su mente unos pasajes de su vida, ella peleaba con un sable manchada de su sangre, entonces cuando el recuerdo terminó, el quiróptero casi estaba encima de ella, cayeron al piso y el fenómeno luchaba por tomar la sangre de la Dama que aún vestía la bata del hospital e intentaba con ímpetu quitárselo de encima. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos marrones de ella se tornaron carmesí y con fuerza sobre humana, aventó al espantoso ser hacía el otro lado del espacio, se puso de pie y corrió hacía emergencias buscando algo con qué matar al ser, mientras que este le seguía gruñendo, entró a quirófano y entre los instrumentos vio unos bisturí, rápidamente lo destapó, pero al tiempo el quiróptero la había alcanzado, entonces tomó el bisturí y con el se cortó el dedo, lo suficiente para tener una gota de su sangre, mientras se deslizó entre las patas del gigantesco murciélago y se lo aventó directo al brazo, este monstruo se detuvo y cayó al piso petrificándose. Caminó tranquila hacia urgencias, ahí tomó la bata médica de uno de los cuerpos y con este se cubrió.

Saya despistada, caminaba entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad tan cambiada, pero aún así tenía pequeñas remembranzas de la cuidad de Okinawa. En la esquina de una cuadra un hombre comenzó a seguirle, la joven no notaba la presencia del hombre que le seguía pues estaba más preocupada por recordar en donde estaba, las calles le parecían familiares y caminaba como si supiera hacia donde ir, pero la verdad es que se guiaba por su memoria. Al llegar a la otra cuadra, el hombre le tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacía lo oscuro de un callejón, Saya salió de su "trance" y miró a los ojos al tipo que la apresaba contra un pared del callejón...

- ¡Dame tú dinero!, ¡Hey muchacha! ¿Es que acaso no me entiendes? ¡Dame tu dinero! – Exigía con mucha fuerza, pero Saya parecía apenas entender lo que le decía. Entonces, el extraño sacó de su bolsillo un arma de fuego y lo detono en el piso, enseguida llegó a la mente de la chica muchos disparos y mucha gente que caía muerta, otras más corrían sin dirección alguna, logró recordar el aroma de la sangre y se le hizo agua la boca (se le antojó), miró al hombre con recelo y con mucha fuerza mordió el cuello de la pobre alma que no sabía con quien se había metido, enseguida lo dejó caer al piso y entonces tomó el arma y la detonó sobre él, imitando lo que el hombre había hecho. Sus ojos brillaban como dos rubíes rojizos. Dio la vuelta con la bata manchada de sangre y siguió caminando, seguía desorientada pero alerta, siguió hasta una tumba de piedra a la que solo se llegaba consiguiendo subir un larga escalera, así lo hizo. Al llegar a la cima, se acomodó en el piso y se durmió, así, igual que un bebé cuando necesita tomar su siesta.

Después de un tiempo, una figura alta regresó a la tumba, la miró, y enseguida le reconoció y se acercó tan rápido como pudo, le dio vuelta para dejar su rostro enfrente de la de él, un largo mechón de cabello caía justo por la mitad de su rostro, el hombre ojiazul muy delicadamente lo retiró y acomodó hacia un lado.

- Saya – susurró. La mujer abrió los ojos y encontró los ojos azules.

- Haji – dijo, lo abrazó – tengo miedo…


End file.
